Some books are best left alone
by Dynetyven
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt, but it goes wrong and they need help from Bastian to get through the fairytales of the Brother Grimm.
1. 1 Snow White and Snow Black

A/N: This cross-over are three classic stories that are melted and weaved into each other, and the Winchester boys have to live through Bastian, as he reads his book of the Grimm Brother's fairy tales. When its written in normal its Dean and Sam in the real world, or thoughts that they have back to the real world. Bastian will be written in _kursiv,_ so you will know when he is doing and acting, and when its **bold**, it will be what Batian reads from the book, and that the Winchester brothers go through in every story.

Disclaimer: I do knot own Supernatural, Neverending Story or The Grimms Fairy tales.

* * *

Snow White and Snow Black!

Dean kicked in the door, he had his sawed of with him, and ran inside, he gestured to Sam to follow him, and he did. They had been working this case for weeks, people vanished inside the book store, and were never heard of again. They split up, as they could cover more ground that way. They walked around, both armed with holy water, an EMP, guns and rock-salt. They really had no idea, what it was, that this book store hid from them, however the body count, or more the lack of bodies, confused them.

Sam heard Dean whisper, but he couldn't make out the words. Something hit the ground, and it got quiet. Sam looked around, when he realized, that it was too quiet. He looked over his shoulder, as he called out for Dean. There was no answer, which made Sam nervous. He called out once more, a little louder. However there still was no answer. As he came round a corner, he saw a book on the floor, it was an old books, with old drawings. At first, it looked like any second hand book, in any book store.

However when Sam knelt down, to take a closer look, with the flashlight on the drawing, he felt his skin crawl, and the shivers running down his spine. There in the middle of the drawing, was Dean. Sam didn't believe, what he had seen, he grabbed the book, to take a closer look. All there was heard, in the book store, was the sound of a book, that hit the floor. The lights where out, and the book store was empty.

_They were after him again, Bastian ran from the tormentors, from his school, the bullies where after him every day. He hated it, everything had changed, after his mothers death. He ran around the corner, knowing that he should avoid the alleys. As he had been put in a dumpster, more than once by them, he knew that he needed, to find a place, where he could stay hidden, till it was safe to go outside again. He ran around a corner, and saw the book store._

_Mr. Koreander Bookstore._

_Bastian ran behind the aisles of book shelves, and hiding the far corner on the left. He saw a book, on the floor, and stepped over it, he looked at the page, there was a picture, that looked like it had been drawn, for only this book. He looked at it, he was alone, and he was cold, he knew he had to stay indoors, he picked up the big old book, as he closed it, and looked at the cover. The Fairy tales of the Brothers Grimm, special Edition. Bastian, had heard of them, even knew a few of them. Bastian grabbed the book, and found his pocket money._

_He walked up to the counter, and rang the bell, as a grumpy old cleric came out from a room far behind. Bastian looked at the man that looked upset and angry, when he saw the book, he told Bastian, that some books where better left alone. However he paid the man, and ran outside, making sure, that the bullies weren't around. He looked around both corners, and there was no one in sight. Bastian walked outside, but soon found out, he had gotten straight into a trap. He ran as fast as he could, and finally lost them in the park, behind the school._

_He ran into the unlocked school, and ran up on the attic, where he had been hiding, for a numerous times, with different books, he would stay there, till the dark came, it was winter, and it would get dark fast. He even had candles and even a flash light. He pulled the blanket and sat comfortably. He took the book, and opened up the book, the front page had written, that this was the only book, in existences. Bastian let his fingers, slide over the books cover, as he turned the page, the name Sarah Good, year 1692, Salem's Lot._

_Bastian knew the name, however he could not remember, where and why, he shrugged and started on the first page, the first story. The story of Snow White, and Snow Black? Something was wrong Bastian had never heard of Snow Black, and he had watched the cartoons, and heard the books, when he was younger, there had never been a Snow Black. This made him wonder, what kind of special edition, he had gotten his hands on. So he turned the page and started to read the story._

**Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, where two princesses lived, their mother had died, and their father, had taken a new wife. However they didn't get along. One day a hunter was summoned, to the Queens court, and he was told, to kill both girls. He took both Snow White, and Snow Black out to the forest, where he looked, at the girls, he took a riffle, and pointed at the girls, before he changed his mind, and told them to run, run and never come back. Both girls ran for cover, and soon they where in parts of the forest, where neither had ever been before. They ran into a meadow, where they both fell and cried. **

**Well, not both. Snow White was shattered, her long brown locks and her green eyes, were filled with tears. Snow Black had sandy hair, and freckles, her eyes were green too. However she wasn't crying, she was giggling, she was finally free. They both got up, and walked through the meadow, where at the end, was a little house. It was dirty and messy, and Snow White started to clean the place, however Snow Black sat down, with a beer and a burger.** _Wait what? _**Snow Black looked at her sister, and told her to relax, they had to salt the windows and doors. Snow Black got up and scratched her groin.** _What is this? I have never heard or read this version, Bastian thought to himself, he closed the book and read the cover once more. There was something wrong here, however he had never, backed away from a book before, not even the never ending story._

**Snow White sulked, as she had puppy eyes, her face was on huge pout. She sulked and mumbled,** "Jerk", **her sister replied** "Bitch". **They looked at the place, as Snow Black started to salt the floors, Snow White started to yell, she had just cleaned the floors, and now her sister, where messing them up again. When it got dark, Snow White made food, and in came seven dwarfs. They looked at the girls, Snow Black sat on a chair, with her feet on the table, as she was stuffing her face with pie. Snow White looked at the dwarfs, and looked confused, it was like she knew this, yet there was something of. Snow Black was scratching her stubble's, and looked at Snow White.**"Wait one second, am I a girl? Hell no, I don't swing that way! Sammy tell me, what is going on. This dress is really killing me, and don't get me started on the high heels." Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes.

**Snow White looked at her sister, and narrowed her eyes. She rubbed her hair, and shrieked like a girl, well she was a girl. Her long hair, was itchy like it had fleas. However when she scratched it, her wig fell of, and another shriek was heard. This time it was all, in the little house. Snow White started to cry, and mumbled something, about chemo therapy. Snow Black slammed her hand, into her face, this was so far out for all of them. Dopey and Sleepy, backed away as if they were slightly spooked. Grumpy and Doc looked at both girls, with some skepticism. They had their hatches ready, if there was any danger. Sneezy and Bashful smiled, and sat at the table, and started to eat. Happy saw the food, and sat beside Snow Black and popped a beer.**

**They all had a blast of that night, dancing and singing, and Bashful hit on Snow Black, and got himself a black eye. However the next day, all of the dwarfs went to the mine. Working all day, while the two princesses stayed at home. Of course the dwarfs where slightly spooked, by the two princesses. The night before, when they had gone to bed, the two princesses had taken of their clothes, and Grumpy swore, that both had hair on their chests. The dwarfs had taken turns, in staying up, and keeping guard.**

**Outside the little hut, where an apple tree, both Snow White and Snow Black argued about who was to eat the apple. In the end, Snow White took an apple, and took a bite, the only thing that happened, was the face that Snow White, made when the sourness hit her, meanwhile Snow Black was eating a pie, and they never noticed that it was apple pie. Snow Black passed out, and Snow White screamed. **"Dean wake up, please wake up." **Snow White ran to back to the hut, and there in the middle was a large mirror. He looked at it, and the hut was empty.** _Dean? wasn't this Snow Black? Bastian looked at the book, the story it self didn't make sense, and it didn't help that the two princesses where slightly butch, even in the drawings. _**The dwarfs came back that night, and saw Snow Black passed out, and in the middle of their living room, was a human sized mirror, and in it, was Snow White trapped. She screamed, but not a sound was made.**

**The dwarfs made a coffin, for Snow Black, as they mourned her. The mirror was left in a corner, covered with a sheet, so they didn't have to, see Snow White scream, in the Mirror. A winter and a summer passed, the dwarfs took turns, in keeping the coffin safe and clean. Then one day a prince came, on his white horse. He jumped of the horse, and walked to the coffin. He shattered the glass, and scooped up Snow Black. The second his lips touched, Snow Black screamed, and slapped the prince in the face. **"I don't swing that way, you hear me? Beside I am not that cheap, even if I was." _The prince looked surprise, at the princesses. He rubbed his cheek, and shook his head. As he was told, that there was another princesses._

**However getting her out of the mirror, proved to be more difficult, than the prince had expected. The princesses knocked on the mirror, and said **"Seven years of bad luck, have fun Sammie." **The prince looked at her, asking her if she had any idea, what to do. The blank stare he got in return, made blush and apologize. The prince, walked around the mirror, as Snow Black cursed, and grabbed a new beer. She looked at Happy, that showered her with kisses, until Snow Black cursed him, and threatened him, with a kick in the groin, and grab a hold of him, with a force that only men had. However they had to figure out, how to get Snow White, out of the mirror. However they both agreed, that smashing the mirror, would not be the way.**

**Snow Black looked at the prince, as she realized, that she had grown a beard. Quite a long one too, her hair was long, and it was all wrong. She sniffled and looked away. As she never cried. **"Seriously dude? You are making me sound like a girl!" _**"It's not me, its written in the book."**_ "Which book?" _"The Fairy tales, of the Brothers Grimm, special Edition."_ "Brothers Grimm?" _"Yeah they wrote Snow White, but for some reason, this book is different."_ "This is making my head hurt, do you have an idea, how I get my little brother, out of the stupid mirror?" _"Haven't you ever read, or heard Snow White?"_ "Do I look Gay?" _"Excuse me?"_ "Never mind, do you know the original story then?" _"Yes I do, you were awoke from the princes kiss. The fairy tale ends with you lived happily ever after. So there is something wrong, I just don't know, what is wrong, there aren't supposed to be a Snow Black."_ "Black, is because I am cool and adorable." _"Right. So the mirror answers questions."_ "Fair enough, hey mirror, give me back my little brother." _"It doesn't work like that, you are supposed to say, mirror mirror on the wall, then ask."_ "Really are you kidding me?" _"No, I am not Snow Black."_ "Its Dean kiddo." _"Dean just ask it."_ "Okay okay, don't stress me. Mirror mirror on the wall, give me my fucking brother back."

**Out of the mirror Snow White was thrown out, as she hit a table it broke and she cursed. **"Snow Black, really black? What ever, there is a child, trapped in the mirror, we need to get her out now!". **Snow Black aka Dean looked at the mirror, **"Mirror mirror on the wall, gives us the girl in the mirror now!" **Out of the mirror, came the right Snow White, the Prince grabbed her, kissed her, and they ran of happily ever after.** However the two brothers, were still stuck in the book. All they could do, was break the mirror, and they never saw, that when the mirror was broken, that a girl emerged beside Bastian. All they could do, was wait for the page to be turned, and the next story to begin.

* * *

Read and review please.


	2. Red riding hood and Pink riding hood

**A/N:** Second chapter where Sam and Dean are taken further into the worlds of fairytale, and they will once more rely on _Bastian_ to help them through **The Grimm'sfairytales**.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural, The neverending story or the fairytales of the brothers Grimm.

* * *

Red riding hood & Pink riding hood!

Dean and Sam never really realized, that the story was over with, and what happened next, was kind of blurry. However when Sam woke up, he saw they were both in two beds, and on the chairs beside their beds, there was laid out. Their clothes for the next story. Sam knew at once, which story they had ventured into, he got up and got dressed, he made a grimace, as the dress was, in his opinion too short for him, as his hairy legs where showing, however the knee high socks, did absolutely nothing for him, however the red cape, would hide some of it.

When he had gotten dressed, he woke up Dean, which when he saw Sam, started to laugh so hard, he was in tears. However he stopped ,when Sam showed him his cape. Dean had been sure, his cape would be black, as he had been Snow Black, in the former story. However this cape was pink. "I am not wearing that, Sammy!", Sam just grinned and walked out of their room, and went in to their mother, who had pancakes ready for them.

"**Pinkie come down, breakfast is here, its your favorite, pancakes with sirup." Red riding hood, sat on his chair and smirked as he ate his pancakes. He finally heard Pinkie, which he would be calling his brother, for the rest of his life, from now on. Pinkie tramped down the stairs, while complaining. However he didn't complain, when he started to eat, even a smile was on his lips, as he grabbed more pancakes. **

"So what is this, and why am I pink?" "I think the color, really brings out the best, in your eyes." "Shut up bitch, now what is this story, I feel like I know this, however I am not sure." "I know this story, Red riding hood, however where you fit in, I don't know, however we could ask Bastian." _"The story is called Red riding hood, and Pink riding hood. As I can tell Pink riding hood is the younger sister."_ "Wait what? Hey I am the oldest! Of with the red Sammy!" "Not gonna happen." _"Listen, just go along, the more you two resist, the longer you two, will be stuck in the book. _"Good point Bastian, ready Pinkie?" "Bitch!"

**The siblings mother, told them to go and visit their grandmother, and bring her some fresh fruits and mineral water, and other things she might need, not that she was weak, or even closely, to not being able to, take care of her self ,in a more mature way. Both took the baskets, and kissed their mother goodbye, as they walked out the door. "Remember girls, don't stray from the path, as there are dangerous things in the forest." The girls nodded as they left, while walking on the path, Pinkie complained about the color, and that he was the oldest, so he should have been the red one. However Red riding hood, just skipped as he left the path. **

"_Guys you do know you have to leave the path, and go gather flowers, I would do it now, as there are a main plot in this story, so please leave the path." _"Easy enough to say kiddo, I was just told to stay on the path by my mother, I am not leaving the path!" _"That is fine, then lets see where this takes us." _**The siblings looked at the meadow where there was a lot of flowers, and Red riding hood left the path, to pick some flowers, to her grandmother, she wasn't scared of the forest, as she had been to some martial art classes. **_"What is this?" _"Just read the story, this dress is itching." **However Pinkie just followed the path. Red riding hood walked into the meadow, and in between the trees, she was spotted by a wolf. **

**The wolf looked at Red riding hood, and walked over to him, "What is this, a little girl picking flowers, haven't you heard that the forest, is a dangerous place, to wonder around?" **"I am not little, nor am I a girl!" **"Really, if you are not a girl, why do you dress in girls clothing, is this a new age thing, like when they made the Auto-mobile?" **"Seriously?" **"What?" **"Never mind, I have grown up with different martial arts, and I have a gun in my basket, wanna try and see if lead tastes good?" "_Get over it, my god you and your brother are really whiny like girls." _**So the big bad wolf, ran away, however he had seen the pink girl too, so he stalked her. **

**However Pink riding hood was skipping along, singing a song. **"Going down, by the time, my friends are gonna be there too, eh." **However the light girly voice, made the wolf have an easy task, of following her. **"Girly? Listen kiddo, if you don't watch it, I'll rip you a new one!" _"A new what?" _"Let it slide kiddo, let it slide." **So the pink girl, with the girly voice, and hairy arms, and very unattractive legs, **"Are you trying to wind me up now?" _"..."_ **However Pinkie, stopped at the path and looked behind her, it was like someone was stalking her, and she got scared. The big bad wolf jumped out from the tree and roared, however Pinkie was like her older sister armed, and soon the poor big bad wolf, was down on his face, with a knee in his back, screaming from the pain. **

**Pinkie slammed her petite fist, **"Wait one second, are you going to continue, to make me, a sissy?" _"Are you going to apologize?"_"Sure what ever, just make me sound, hot and butch, can you do that kiddo?" _"The name is Bastian and I might." _"Good Bastian, so butch!" _"Fine Pinkie." _"..." **So the very hairy and musk Pinkie had the big bad wolf down, the rock hard fist slammed into the wolves jaw, and broke it, the big bad wolf passed out, and Pinkie left the abused and beaten big bad wolf. If there was one thing Pinkie wasn't, it was helpless. **"Thank ki... Bastian, much better."

**In the meanwhile, Red riding hood, was trotting along, picking up daisies and sniffing to them, as she made a nice bouquet for her grandmother. She was in no way like Pinkie, as she knew how to handle herself, she went deeper into the forest, and there she met a woodpecker, with an axe. **"Are you reading this right? Something seems of..." _"Are you and your Pinkie brother going to argue with me the entire way?" _"No of course not, it just seems off, that's all." _"Tell me about it, I am going to need counseling after this, there is no way I will ever sleep and not have nightmares about this." _"I hear you Bastian. Continue and lets get this story over with, and save whoever, we have to save in this story."

**So Red riding hood looked at the woodpecker, and told him about the big bad wolf. The woodpecker decided to follow Red riding hood to her grandmother. When they came there, screams and moans where heard, for a mile away, so the woodpecker ran inside, closely followed by Red riding hood, however the sight that met them in the door, was anything else than what they had thought. However Pinkie and Grandma where doing the horizontal limbo. Red riding hood, was stunned. As the woodpecker looked like, he wanted to use the axe on himself. **

"Seriously our grandmother, is nothing sacred for you?" "She isn't my real grandmother, and she is smoking hot, I mean what she can do, when the false teeth are out, man I will never go back." "Just shut up, where is the wolf, that was supposed to eat the grandmother." "No idea, however look at this, she can pick up a nickel with her buns. I swear, I am going to hunt down a cougar, when I get out of this place." "Thanks for sharing Pinkie." "Bitch." "Jerk." _"Are you two done, or do you need a moment to gather yourself?" _"We are fine Bastian, just keep reading."

**So as the grandmother, the woodpecker and the siblings where there in the living room, where there was a yoga map on the floor, the big bad wolf's slightly bigger, and neaner and definably nastier, older brother came crashing, through the window, the woodpecker attacked him, and killed him in one go, which was pretty amazing as the woodpecker, was 10 times smaller than the bigger and meaner and nastier wolf. From his guts, that really smelled bad, a young boy shivered as he was covered in grouse wolf stuff, that only wolfs eat. **

"_A kid just came out of the book you guys."_ "Really, so this story is over?" **And they all lived happily ever after. The end. **_"I think so yeah. I am going to get something to eat, then I'll start on the next story." _"Fine we need rest, and I need another round with Grandma." "Bloody hell Dean, just come on!" "Fine, but if I don't get something soon, I will have, to take action."

* * *

Read and Review. Thanks :-)


	3. Hansel and Gretel

**A/N: **Dean and Sam are stuck in a cursed book, Bastian is their helper and reader of the books, together they will have to free those who are trapped in the book. So far they have rescued two children. Like previous chapters Dean and Sam will have to live the fairytale even if its not like the ones they know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural or Grimm's Fairytales.

* * *

Hansel & Gretel!

**Once upon a time,** _hey it got the start right this time, maybe it will be the right story. _**There was a boy and a girl. They were named Hansel and Gretel. They lived in a small village, one day they wanted to go and play in the woods.** _Something is off. _**"What do you mean Bastian?" Gretel asked. Hansel was laughing so hard at her dress that he almost pee'd in his pants. Sam looked down at his dress. Before looking at Hansel. The dress that Hansel was in, did absolutely nothing for Dean, however he was still smug over Sam's dress. **

"_Are you two done?"_ **"Just keep reading kiddo." So they left the village and went into the forest, where they played. However they left the path and to make sure they could find hteir way home Hansel laid a breadcrumb trail. "See I am the smart one and responsible one." Hansel smirked. Only to see Gretel roll her eyes, and just shake her head. Clearly Hansel had forgotten birds ate breadcrumbs. Soon they were deep in the forest. However when they wanted to go back home the breadcrumbs were gone. "See.." Gretel was smug, and Hansel was pouting. **

**There were no bead crumbs and no way to get back home. For hours the siblings walked the forest until they found house made of cake and confetti. They looked at each other, before Hansel pouted about the house not being made of pie. They looked at the house, and outside was a bunny made of chocolate. "I bet its a witch that lives here." Gretel looked at her brother. "What makes you think that?" Hansel pointed at the bunny. "Always a bunny. Bitches need to be taken down, so what do we do?"**

**Gretel just shook her head, or was it his? **_Bastian looked at the book, was the book confused? What was going on, and where was the change. So far Bastian had not encountered it. Could he be remembering something wrong? _**As Hansel and Gretel walked closer to get something to eat, they walked straight into the garden. They were both hungry and started to eat the house. "i would if it was made out of pie!" Suddenly everything was out of focus, nothing was sharp, when everything turned about into focus, the house was made of Pie. "Its pie Sammy!" Gretel rolled her eyes. **

**Hansel attacked the house, and filled his mouth so much he couldn't even close it when he chewed. "Who is eating my house?" A midget old hag came out of the house and Hansel almost choked on the pie in his mouth when he saw her. He tried to stop but he just couldn't. Gretel looked offended at Hansel and just apologized to the midget. However she didn't mind once she looked at Hansel. She invited them in with promises of more warm pie inside. It didn't take Hansel long to convince Gretel, with the help of Bastian.**

**When Hansel and Gretel were full, they got tired. Before they even knew it, they were locked up in two cages. When Hansel woke up he was confused, how had the midget gotten him into this cage. He was a fully grown, wait that's right. He was a kid. Just great, like going through puberty hadn't been bad enough the first time. When Gretel woke up, she just sat in a corner pouting. "I told you this would happen," "No you didn't. Besides she had pie!" Like that was excuse enough. However Gretel was having one of her monthly days. She just stayed in the corner pouting. **

**Every day the witch came to their cages and wanted to feel their fingers. Everyday she cackled as she walked away and made more pie. After a while Hansel started to gain a lot of weight. "Hey Bastian be careful I am not fat!" **_"Of course not Dean, just look at yourself." _**"Damn what happened?" "You have been living of pie, what did you think would happen?" "Hey collage-boy shut up." Gretel just pouted even more and turned her back to Hansel. She refused to talk to him for the rest of the day, clearly it was that time of the month. However after a while the stick didn't work. Maybe the witch had checked them out in their sleep. **

**No matter how, she one day turned on the oven, and Hansel as bouncing in his cage, ready for more pies. However the witch grabbed her largest cauldron and placed it over the oven. She had invited her sisters over for dinner, as it had been a long time since they had met. **_"Wait what? Sisters?" _**The witch pulled both Hansel and Gretel out of the cages, and got ready to put them in the cauldron. She would make an awesome stew out of them. "Wait, she was supposed to bake us." "Come on Sammy... I mean could you be anymore gay? Where do you know this from?" Gretel just rolled her eyes again and wondered how they would get the witch into the oven to get free, furthermore how where they supposed to get away if there were more witches on the way?**

"**Do you have any ideas Bastian?" There was no answer, as the front door opened. In walked the most repulsive witches both Winchesters had ever seen. With them there was a girl, just as fat as Dean and she was already ready for the oven. An apple was in her mouth and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Which was something the brothers could agree on. However the girl could not fit in the oven. So all three witches tried to show her how much place there was. **

**Hansel and Gretel, better known as Dean and Sam, rushed to the oven and pushed all the three witches into the oven and closed it. After 10 minutes, changing their clothes a bell was heard, letting them know that the oven was done. Dean could not resist to open the oven and there were three pies. Dean looked over his shoulder where Sam was talking to the girl, trying to find out how to get her out of the book. Dean grabbed the pies and hid them in his jacket. The end.**

"_Seriously Dean that is gross. You're gonna eat the witches?" _**"Why not? Just don't tell Sammy, he is on that time of the month." **_"What ever you say Dean, if you can sleep at night, then fine by me." _**"Hey they were about to eat us." As Hansel and Gretel and the unknown girl left the house made of pie. As they left the garden the girl disappeared. **_"So I guess that its the end now, as the girl is here." _**"Guess so. Goodnight Bastian."**

* * *

Please read and review, thanks.


End file.
